


宗教

by QxH



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, 站街文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Summary: 短，一发完。站街（？）女装女王Dom（？）文学警告⚠️
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 2





	宗教

徐仁宇老师讲课的时候, 总是喜欢在讲台旁边侧坐着, 用修长的腿垫着书本, 手搭在第一排女生的桌子上撑着自己的侧脸。他总是翘着一条腿, 那修长的腿在课桌间若隐若现, 穿着蹭亮皮鞋的脚面勾起一个令人遐想的弧度。  
他不喜欢一个人站在讲台上滔滔不绝地演讲, 反而十分喜欢抽调学生回答问题, 这搞得班上的同学上他的课都有些战战兢兢。  
身为语文老师, 他最喜欢的应该是戏剧, 每每讲到戏文就要抽几个倒霉鬼到台上即兴表演剧目。  
这不又开始了。  
“今晚她多么美丽呀。 ”饰演“年轻的叙利亚军官”的陆东植平铺直叙地念着手中的剧本。  
“陛下看来相当忧郁。 ”“士兵1”继续平铺直叙地念着对白。  
“是的；他外表忧郁。”“士兵2”继续……  
“他正注视着什么东西。”  
“他正注视着什么人。”  
“他正在注视着谁？”  
“我不知道。”  
年轻的叙利亚军官：“公主脸色多么苍白呀！我从未见过她这般苍白。她就像是白色玫瑰花的影子，映着银白的容貌。”*

“停。” 徐老师皱了皱眉, 对今天抽到的三个高二男生的戏剧细胞感到失望。第一排女生们为他皱眉而心颤。  
“你们演得太无聊了。一点感情都没有。”他走上讲台，逼近偷瞄他一眼后低头的陆东植，低沉的声音震动着陆东植的耳膜：“你没有喜欢过任何人吗？这个时候不应该是情窦初开的年纪吗？”  
班上同学纷纷安静地伸长脖子，探出耳朵。  
“报告老师，我……我没有喜欢的人。”陆东植诺诺回答。  
徐老师见陆东植耳尖都红了，但也没说什么。这时下课铃刚好响了。

陆东植松了口气，他眼睛追逐着徐仁宇轻慢的背影，那语文课代表追着他的脚步一同消失在教室门口。  
他无法抑制对自己拙劣演技的羞愧，心头酸酸胀胀，拖着脚步走回自己的课桌前，埋头装睡。  
陆东植时常做那些虚无缥缈的白日梦，徐老师可爱秀气的红唇，犀利又有些轻佻的眼神，皆是梦的主题。他梦里没有现实中那么得理不饶人，一双杏眼总是含情脉脉地看着自己。  
有一次全班默写课文的时候，他无意中抬起头，窗边的老师双目低垂望着窗下，贝齿轻咬修长的手指。  
他对着玫红色的唇瓣和线条分明的喉结失神的时候，撞上了一双审视的眼睛。  
陆东植连忙低头在草稿纸上随意乱划线，要默写的课文像一只没有了线头的毛线团，滚到了桌底。  
徐老师走近他桌前，在他草稿纸上投下一束浅浅的阴影。他能闻到老师身上那淡淡的草木香气。  
偷窥，会被抓吗？  
陆东植觉得自己是个悲惨的现行犯，下一秒脑子里的邪念都要被公诸于世。时间煎熬，度秒如年，他脑袋一片空白，要默写的课文早飞向天边。最后抓到现行犯的人放过了他。  
情人节来了，那天老师上课前就发现了讲台上有人放了一支百合，而女生们则悄悄捏着藏在抽屉里的巧克力。徐老师目不斜视，他用维多利亚秘密时期英国人植花测爱的习俗做开场白，说自己承蒙厚爱，但这花应该送给更加值得的人。那种窒息和尴尬又压倒了底下一群涉世未深的学生，陆东植捏着纸低下头。  
下课后，陆东植经过教师办公室，见到语文课代表捧着一盒魔吻巧克力，上面堆着一摞粉色小信封。他鬼使神差地叫住了课代表，她回过头来，眼角还带着泪花。他递上一封紫蓝色的信封，就跑了。

他送出去后就没想过信会给那个人看到。所以也没想到徐老师会突然把他叫到放学后无人的办公室。  
陆东植看着那封摊开的信，顿时脸上火烧火燎了起来。  
“陆东植，坐。”老师手掌推了推面前的一张椅子，陆东植发现他的手近看很宽大。  
陆东植缓缓地坐下，他绷紧身体不敢与徐仁宇对视。  
“你知道每年我怎么处理这些情书的吗？”徐仁宇眼睛扫了扫桌子上堆成一沓的信封，闲闲问道。  
“扔……扔掉？”  
徐仁宇好像笑了，他说：“我会每封都打开读一遍。”  
陆东植觉得自己血液好像凝固了一般，他抬起眼皮见徐仁宇拿起那张纸。  
他轻笑念道：“倘若我不能在夜晚抱着你入睡，让你的唇印着我的唇，汲取你的花露，我只能嫉妒得发狂。我希望你不要在我眼前出现，因为我无法接近你，但又过度渴望你。我伤痕累累，并不是你有什么不好，或是你曾经批评过我憎恶过我，我只是不愿意再想你。我希望你不要给我任何希望。”  
陆东植脸色苍白等候发落，却感受到老师身体靠近的压迫感。  
“你在想什么？你怎么在跟我撒娇呢？”陆东植感觉到老师的呼吸轻拂他的脸颊，他抬起眼，却见一双晶亮的杏眼兴味盎然地盯着自己。  
“不……老师我……”陆东植忽然记起自己没有署名的信，“您怎么知道是我写的……？”  
“我认得你的字。”  
陆东植刹时脸红了，徐老师露出感慨的表情说：“我没想到你已经喜欢我喜欢到这种程度了。”  
他手指抚上陆东植唇瓣，接下来的发展就像置身梦中。老师的嘴唇轻触他的嘴角，好似上岸的鱼重新被扔回海里欢畅地呼吸。陆东植反应过来后吻住了老师的唇，他颤抖的手凭空一抓，就伸到了老师的怀里。那胸膛不似梦中那般柔软细腻，而是硬邦邦的。他的手被老师抓住，人也被推开了。  
“你真的什么都不懂，什么都不知道，就敢写信说喜欢我。”  
陆东植一下从天上掉下地缝里，他不舍地抓着徐仁宇的衣摆，对方却站起来，转身离开。

一星期过后，那一吻像个鬼魂，连经历过的当事人都有时怀疑是否发生过。白天徐老师若无其事地上课，陆东植只好紧抓着仅有的线索，晚上跟踪他的心上人。他发现徐老师一人住在一栋豪华公寓里，晚上经常一人开车出去。  
终于有天他打车跟踪到一家俱乐部。门前的保镖看起来不好惹，他绕到建筑后面遇到了一个长发美人。那人穿着短皮草，蹬着一双女式高跟鞋，抽着烟。陆东植目不斜视地想从她身边经过，却被一支女式香烟拦下。  
“站住。”抽烟的人用男性嗓音说。  
陆东植才意识到她其实是男人。  
“这里未成年不能进喔。”那人步态娥娜地挡在门口。  
陆东植被他秀气但锐利的双眼震慑，但还是硬着头皮说：“我想找一个人......他是我的，呃，叔叔。” 陆东植撒了个谎，希望这变装女士可以通融通融。  
“他叫什么？”  
“徐......仁宇。”  
对方像听到什么笑话笑得一张姣好的脸裂开了，他似乎对陆东植的话产生了信任感，突然亲昵地捏了一下陆东植的脸，说：“姐姐带你去见他。”  
他们穿过安静的酒吧后厨，穿过坐着相互依偎的男男女女的卡座，女装男敲了敲门。他们进了一个包厢，一个胖胖的男人被吊在天花板下，他兴奋地蠕动着，嘴里含着一个圆球，发出一些陆东植不明所以的声音。旁边站着一个俏丽挺拔的身影，是陆东植的老师。他穿着一件酒红色的长袍，戴着黑色的长假发扎起了高挺的马尾，袍子大敞着，里面仅有闪烁着皮带色泽的几根束缚带啃咬着他洁白又修长有力的身体，手上还抓着一条马鞭。他见陆东植双眼发直地盯着自己，眼神有一点点意外。  
陆东植被这景象冲击得失神，徐老师平时包裹在得体西装下的肉体，现在完全暴露在外的肌肤刻印在他脑海中。修长而结实的双腿、宽厚的肩膀、精瘦的腰臀。  
徐仁宇拢好外袍，走过来。带路的女装男幸灾乐祸地说：“女王陛下你什么时候有个这么稚嫩可爱的外甥？”  
“闭嘴，茉莉。既然知道他是未成年，就不准带他进来。”  
叫“茉莉”的男人不依不挠：“他怎么会知道来这找你？”  
“茅泰久我没空收拾你，我要跟他聊一聊。”  
说着陆东植就被徐仁宇拉出包厢，他的手紧抓着陆东植手腕，进了另外一个包厢。关上门，松手后，陆东植的手腕红了一片。  
“你是怎么回事？你在跟踪我吗？！”  
陆东植发现生气的徐仁宇双目圆瞪，有种恐怖而鲜活的美。  
他梗着脖子说：“是老师先勾引的我！”话冲出口他就为自己的鲁莽而后悔莫及，因为他看到徐仁宇的眼神冷了下来。  
徐仁宇的双眼紧盯着陆东植，像一条毒蛇：“所以你要怎么做？”  
已说出的话无法撤回，但愿望它就像脱缰的野马。  
“我想要老师亲我。”陆东植脱口而出。  
徐仁宇笑了笑，他手上的马鞭压着陆东植的肩膀，迫使他跪在自己的面前。  
“得寸进尺。你以为你和刚才那个男人有什么区别？只不过是你比较年轻而已。”  
陆东植不明白为什么他要与那个胖男人相比较，但他的确不晓得如何讨老师的欢心。他抬眼偷看老师，旋即被马鞭扫了一下脸。  
“我让你看了吗？脱衣服。”  
陆东植带着未知的喜悦，手指轻颤地解开校服衬衣的纽扣。衬衣掉在地板上，陆东植手放在裤腰带上，眼睛望着老师把裤子也脱了。徐仁宇挑眉，他的眼睛巡视着陆东植光滑的皮肤，并发现这个学生的性器居然半勃着。  
那双眼睛散发出痴迷而绵密的目光，追逐着徐仁宇，但却被他用一条黑色的丝巾蒙蔽起来。  
并没有细想为什么看不得那双眼睛，徐仁宇抬起脚，把跪着的人踢倒在地。  
陆东植通红的性器被高跟鞋轻踩，那光滑的鞋底轻搔着海绵体上的青筋。陆东植难以自持地轻抬腰部将自己的阴茎抵在鞋底，一个冰凉又光滑的物体沿着他因为快感而发红的会阴慢慢移到后穴处。那圆圆的东西蹭了蹭柔软的穴口褶皱，就冲进了陆东植体内，敏感的内壁被大小不一的串珠棒挤压，有一块地方被蹭得奇痒无比，一蹭就出水。徐仁宇笑笑说：“可爱的东植被操出水了……听到了吗？”  
陆东植像条被按在案板上的鱼，腰不停地上下扭动着躲闪着不断叠加的快感。他前面的马眼被高跟鞋轻踩也分泌出粘稠的汁水，暴露在空气中的双乳战战兢兢地挺立着，吸引着捕食者的目光，徐仁宇伸出双手轻轻拈弄双花，冷落了插着珠串的小穴。  
陆东植不争气地蹭着徐仁宇淘气的双手，好让乳头都能被充分地玩弄。他蹭着那双平时总是上课时拿着书，或夹着粉笔的手，现在这双日思夜想的手拨弄着他瘙痒的乳头，像熨斗一样烫平他叫嚣不已的性幻想。“老师......下面......为什么不动了……？”他穴口一张一合吸着那静止不动的珠串，徐仁宇吻了吻他的丝巾，缓慢地将串珠拉出来。鼓起的珠子一个个压着他的敏感点往外滑，空出来的乳头被含进柔软的唇舌时而爱抚时而啃咬。陆东植拱起快要高潮的身体，双腿大开，后穴被一个硕大而炙热的圆棒子戳刺着。他一时不知道那是什么，懵懂而茫然地接纳着异物的侵入，直到他感受到印象中白瓷一般的肉体俯在他身上。他从未想象过需要献祭自己的身体，体内巨大的异物使他惊惧，但是黑暗中他得到了约翰的吻。这个吻不像第一次那么轻柔，陆东植舌头和嘴唇被咬得发麻，兽一般的吻和撞击让他连连求饶。稚嫩的身体天生就识得疼痛的甜美，雌伏的人顺势迎合着节奏。本想欺辱的人痴迷而缠绵地挽留他，徐仁宇操得越狠，陆东植的身体越接近高潮。  
潮水冲溅在肠内，胸腹上，徐仁宇浑身舒畅地感受性器被陆东植不停缩合的穴壁挤压的快感。他见身下人勃起的乳粒旁挂着几颗水珠，便俯身舔掉。他一弯腰，陆东植就哼哼：“老师，你又戳到我那里了……”滋滋流水的孔穴又把人勾得重新硬挺，好把松软夹不住流出白莹精液的穴口重新堵上。

陆东植并不知道自己是不是赢得芳心。但他自认一步绝尘，超越了班上所有同学，成为徐老师的座上宾。那些下流的把戏并没有让他退缩，只要老师愿意，他便随时奉上自己的身体。

**Author's Note:**

> *王尔德的剧本《莎乐美》选段。


End file.
